mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mt. Lavalava
Mt. Lavalava '''is the 5th main stage of Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. This volcano is the final level that does not have a star requirement to get to. The warp leading to this volcano is found in the corner of Shine City (first overworld), on a red rock surrounded by lava. On this rock is a square hole which will instantly warp Mario as well as a Kuromame. The mountain is one of the shorter levels in the game, only consisting of 3 areas. Outside the volcano is a grassy ridge with blocky trees on it. Surrounding the base of it is a pool of lava, which can only be traveled on by shell. In interior of the volcano has two sections, an upper section which is a very small room with red coins and a hole leading to the core of it. The core is a much bigger room inhabited by the Lava Piranhas and some bullies. There are several small tunnels Mario can take to get further into it as well as a pipe leading to a floating platform atop the volcano. '''Levels Star 1: The Lava Piranhas Using the shell, Mario must defeat the 5 Lava Piranhas of the volcano. Mario starts on a grassy ridge outside the volcano. Locate the entrance, run through the passage, leading to a bigger, lava filled room. Jump down the hole leading to the main core of the volcano. Now Mario must get the shell, which is located on a thin platform near a lava waterfall. Now surf around the lava, running into any Giant Piranha Plant that pops up. There are 5 in total. If Mario at any time loses the shell, it is best to go for another star. Mario can grab a backup from behind where he started and ride it into the mouth of the volcano. Star 2: The Lava Piranha's Treasure Down one of the passages at the bottom of the volcano is a small room containing this star. Head to the bottom room of the volcano. This passage is above a thin platform that is on the same side of the room as the Warp Pipe. Once you fall down the hole here, you will be in a small room with the star. Star 3: Lava Shell Ride This star is in a notch in the lava surrounding the volcano. Grab the shell from behind the start and jump into the lava bellow. Surf around the base until you see where the star is located. Note that once you come down here, there is no way back up, which is very important for the 100 coin star. Star 4: Deep Lava Flow Don't just randomly jump into the pits of the other passage in the volcano's core! Head back into the bottom of the volcano, and look for a brimstone passage across from where Star 2's passage was (it blends in into the wall). Enter it by lava bouncing, as it is too high for any other type of jump and head down it. At the end is a giant pit of lava, with no other passages. If Mario looks down, he should see the star, though it is very close to the edge where he will be standing. Star 5: 5 Hot Red Coins of Skill Mario must collect the five '''red coins in the upper part of the volcano. When you enter do not jump down the hole, though you can go to the bottom floor to heal using the spinning heart, then go into the warp pipe and jump back to the start. The locations are as follows: # High up next to a lava waterfall. This is the trickiest to get, as Mario must do a precise lava bounce into it. The best way is to do a single jump in the center of the lavafall from the platform to the side of it. # Above the down arrow sign # On the outer circle of the pit # High against a wall on the opposite side of the lavafall. Wall kick against the side wall to grab it. # In the lava next to coin 4, Mario will have to take damage. Once Mario collect all 5, the star appears bellow where Mario entered. '''100 Coins There are very few coins in this stage, and since the majority are in the lava outside the volcano, has to be gotten alone', '''as Mario can not get back up, and isnt close enough to grab Star 3. As a Bob-omb buddy also reminds Mario before entering the main rooms of volcano, there are 30 in this area and none in the center of the volcano, besides the couple from the Bullies (if lucky). Make sure you collect 70 coins before using the shell outside the volcano to get the ones surrounding it. These include the 10 on the platform which the warp pipe leads to (which it is easy enough to jump back to the start) as well as getting the Blue Coins from the Grand Goombas (by Ground Pounding them). '''Star 6: To the Summit!' Mario must reach the peak of the volcano. The intended way is to get to the bottom of the volcano, then use the Warp Pipe to get to a floating platform. From here, he must use the "!" switch to spawn blocks which lead here. The timing of these are pretty tight and the platforms require some precise jumps. The other, and MUCH easier way is to just grab the shell from outside and jump all the way to the top from the side, since the volcano is slanted. Enemies * Bully * Grand Goomba Trivia * As the name suggests, this stage is directly inspired by Mt.Lavalava from Paper Mario. * Besides the one the Warp Pipe leads to, there are other floating islands. Some of these can be reached by slope jumping off the side of the volcano. One has a 1-up one it, the others have invisible walls surrounding them or have nothing on them. Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Mountains